<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by IHadaDreamLastNight235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668474">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHadaDreamLastNight235/pseuds/IHadaDreamLastNight235'>IHadaDreamLastNight235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Gen, Mystery, Paranoid, Sci-Fi, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHadaDreamLastNight235/pseuds/IHadaDreamLastNight235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based on a dream I had. It is about a janitor in a mysterious facility, which this person doesn’t know anything about. This person arrives for the night shift, but the regular, boring night quickly turns into something horrible. I consider this as a fanfiction, as the alien will be familiar to You. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading this above 16, as it contains some violent scenes and harsh language.<br/>I do not own the character of the Alien, I wrote this fanfiction with all respect, not making money with it at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m walking towards the building. I arrive for my night shift just in time. The building is a huge, rectangular, simple, plain grey one. Dim lights are around it. The location is a bit strange, it’s very far from everything and the most interesting part is I don’t know the name of the company. Yes, I work here as a janitor and I don’t know who hired me. I just needed the money. Also, they wanted me to sign some papers about secrecy. Not that I see anything at all besides the grey hallways and the grey canteen. Everything is fucking grey. It destroys my mood pretty much. At least, the forest around it is nice. My friends are always joking about this job, they say I must be working at Area 51. </p><p>Like they would write anything about it. Area 51 logos would be on the mugs in the canteen and cute, green aliens on pictures. Haha. I smile as I enter the front door. The most modern facility I’ve ever seen, though. Maybe my friends are right. I smile again as I think about this. There are some interesting facts, anyway. Like the one that they hire armed soldiers instead of regular security guards. They search me as I enter, then they let me in without a word. As I’m on my way to my locker I see two scientists walk past by me. They don’t even look at me. I don’t exist. I’m just here to mop up the floor. They seemed pretty occupied. I shrug my shoulder and enter the janitor’s room. I open my combination lock on my locker and change into my uniform. Even the uniform doesn’t say anything about the company. You can almost touch the secrecy here.. but they hired me, because I don’t ask questions as long as I’m payed. I would have loved to be a scientist, but I was terrible at maths. So, I gave up very early. I don’t ask questions, but I can’t stop thinking about what these scientists are up to. They might not even be scientists, the only thing I see is their white lab coats without any signs on them. Not even their names. Surprise, surprise.<br/>
Okay time to get to work. These lab coat guys are always in here, they have a night shift too. They must be doing something important. I start at the canteen. Great, coffee stains all over the counter. And paper cups around the bin. It’s full. Nice. I put on my gloves and start picking up their shit. Then I take the bin to the dumpster outside. Then I wipe off the coffee stains on the counter..<br/>
Some time later, I’m mopping the hallway. I’m listening to music on my headphone but between two songs there is a couple of seconds break. Silence. But there is no silence which is strange. I take off the headphone to hear clearly what I heard. The two scientists are seem to be arguing. They are yelling at each other.</p><p>- I told you to STOP THIS!<br/>
- And I told you, that is for the research!!<br/>
- You are SICK!! This is simply DISGUSTING! I report you immediately! – this guy just left the room and stormed beside me.<br/>
- Put back on your headphones, janitor! – he turned back and yelled at me. I flinched and put them back on. But as he turned round the corner, I take them off again. Something is not right. What did they mean? He is doing something for the research which is sick and disgusting? What the hell are they doing in here? Experiments on animals? Or maybe on humans? I tiptoe to the door from which this guy stormed out. I peak inside. The other scientist is sitting at a desk with computers I have never seen before. Some of them are showing numbers and data, the others seem to be connected to surveillance cameras. Before I could take a look what they are recording the scientist guy stands up. I quickly step back to the hallway, put on my headphones and keep mopping up the floor. I could stick to the secrecy contract for 2 months, but this conversation was too interesting. Also, I’ve never seen any of the scientists argue. I just realize the guy left the door open as he ran after the other scientist. I could resist. I could choose not to take a look. But I can feel something very strange is going on here. I shiver. I take off the headphones again and tiptoe to the room. The company’s name can’t be seen on any of the monitors. It must be some kind of secret project. I look at the data running on one monitor. Numbers and half sentences. Like: “eggs are positive”. Eggs? So, they are experimenting on birds or something like that. Or reptiles. Or insects. God knows. Whatever. I take a look at the other monitor. It shows an empty room. Why are they surveying an empty room? I can’t find anything interesting, as it seems so. I leave the room. I finish mopping up and I return to the janitors’ room. But since the scientists’ argue I feel like I’m in danger. I can’t explain why. I eat my midnight lunch. And then I hear them again.</p><p>- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME???? YOU REALLY HATE ME SO MUCH?? – one is totally upset.<br/>
- Yes. – this one sounds relaxed. Or.. cold blooded? – You deserve this. You are useless and you are preventing me from achieving a breakthrough.<br/>
- What breakthrough? What are you talking about?? We are here only to survey them! To document their behavior!!<br/>
- See? That is your problem.<br/>
- What is wrong with you? How did they even let a guy like you in here?? I had to fill thousands of papers and they examined me to see if I’m mentally ready for this job! You are clearly NOT!<br/>
The other one giggled and then he said: - Run.<br/>
I gasped. Is he going to kill him? Should I alert the soldiers?<br/>
- What do you…? You don’t mean you want to kill me? You want to let them out or what?<br/>
- I said: RUN! – he yelled at him. I jumped when he yelled. I run straight to the phone. I call the soldiers.<br/>
- This is Lieutenant Jaspers, who is calling?<br/>
- I’m the janitor, I called because I just heard the two scientists argue and one threatened the other to kill him!<br/>
Quiet for a moment.<br/>
- Are you sure? Weren’t they just joking?<br/>
- No, it sounded very serious!<br/>
- I call the Captain, stay at the phone. – he hung up. I sit on the chair. Should I lock the door? Is he really going to kill that other? I slowly, quietly go to the door, I look around. Nobody. Suddenly I have an idea. I go fast, but quietly as possible back to the scientists’ room. I look at the monitors. I see the mad scientist on one. He opens a heavily protected door. I see the soldiers arrive to him.<br/>
- Raise your hands slowly! – commands one soldier. The scientist smiles.<br/>
- Too late for that. I already set them free.<br/>
- Set what free? – so even the soldiers don’t know what they are guarding here.<br/>
- Them. The creatures. The most beautiful killing machines which are right behind you.<br/>
The soldiers turn around and then something jumps at them!!! I gasp, I’m in shock. I see very fast, tall black creatures with long head. They are tearing apart the soldiers. Blood spills on the camera and I don’t see anything besides the red, red blood. </p><p>I breath heavily. I have to get out of here. I run back to the janitors’ room. I quickly lock the door. I look around carefully. There is nothing in the room besides me. Good. I have to take a deep breath. I have to think. So, this company is experimenting on creatures which I have never seen before and one of the scientists went mad and let them out. Fucking good. I reach for the phone.<br/>
- Who is this?! – someone yells in the phone.<br/>
- I’m the janitor, I saw something and I want to leave this building immediately, what should I do??<br/>
- Look, I’m on radio with the others, we are trying to deal with the situation but… but…<br/>
- he slows down, stops talking. The phone makes creaking sounds.<br/>
- Hey, are you there?! – I yell now. I’m scared. I’m fucking scared.<br/>
No answer. I put back the phone. I kick the chair next to me with full force.<br/>
- FUUUCK!!!! – I’m breathing heavily. Maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea. The phone rings. I pick it up with the speed of lightning.<br/>
- Who is this?? – I ask.<br/>
- I’m Dr. Clarkson. Fred Clarkson. I… I’m not supposed to say anything to you but there is an emergency situation.<br/>
- Yeah, I know, I saw on the monitor that your scientist mate fed the soldiers to the black creatures.<br/>
- Oh my god… - I hear him breathing. – Are you in a safe place? Can you lock yourself?<br/>
- Yes, I’m in the janitors’ room, I locked it.<br/>
- Good.<br/>
-  Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?? – my voice is shaking. He sighs.<br/>
- Maybe I can’t fix this so yes. These things, creatures are from space. We don’t know which planet they are from. The company brought them here and wanted us to survey them and eventually make them useful.<br/>
- Like taming them or what??<br/>
- Something like that, I don’t know, they won’t even tell us. We are getting regular orders to fulfil. The most important thing is, if you see an egglike object, don’t go near it, just run, but best thing you can do now is stay where you are, locked. They are fast and incredibly strong.<br/>
- And why didn’t they hurt your friend? Are you immune to them or what?<br/>
- What do you mean?<br/>
- I mean they only attacked the soldiers.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Still silence. I hear him breathing.<br/>
- I… oh god… I think I just found out. I have to go. Stay where you are. – beep. He hung up.<br/>
What the fuck is going on here? I thought they might be playing around with frogs or god knows and then here they are playing around with uncontrollable killing machines. I start to cry. I can’t help it. But I try to stay quiet as much as possible. Those shits must have incredible hearing abilities too, because why not.<br/>
I’m never going to accept any job that I don’t know exactly what’s going on and that WHO HIRES me….<br/>
I was here for two hours already. Good thing that I have food left and there is a toilet too. I sigh. What is going on outside? I can’t hear anything. Anything at all. This building is so huge, if the soldiers are shooting in the other part, I won’t be able to hear a thing.<br/>
BANG-BANG<br/>
I’m scared to shitless. I leap to my feet immediately. Someone bangs on the door. Is it one of those creatures? I’m hesitating.<br/>
- Hey! Let me in! – someone says quietly. I think it’s that Clarkson guy.<br/>
I unlock the door and want to look out but he pushes the door on me and enters. It’s the other scientist, who let the creatures out!<br/>
- Well-well. Hello there. Don’t hide here. Go out to play.<br/>
I can’t decide whether I’m scared or angry as fuck or both. I slowly back away. Is there anything that could be helpful? I stare at the guy. Ready to attack or flee.<br/>
He just stands there, with an irritating smile on his face.<br/>
- Don’t be so scared. It will be over soon. And you are just a place for them to born. You are useful. Come with me. – he tries to grab my arm, but I’m faster. I jump away then grab the chair and smash it on his head. He reacted to it like some rain fell on his neck or something. He didn’t feel a thing. He is not alive. I look at his neck. Something white pours out. Is this guy artificial??? So that’s why the creatures didn’t attack him.<br/>
The door blasts open behind him. This time really Dr. Clarkson stands there.<br/>
- You are a fucking android, Daniel! I had a feeling something was up with you, but I would have never thought…<br/>
He quickly comes in and locks the door.<br/>
- Oh well so what now? – asks Daniel.<br/>
- Now, I’m going to disable you.<br/>
- No, you won’t. But if you manage, the creatures are still out there. You die either way.<br/>
Clarkson looks at me, but I don’t know how to disable an android, so I hit his head again with the chair. That seems to be a good distraction, as Clarkson jumps ahead with a screwdriver in his hand and stabs the android’s neck. Slowly its movement fades, but the creepy smile stays. Clarkson does something to it within its neck, some white liquid pours out and then it freezes, like a statue.<br/>
- Is it dead? – I ask.<br/>
- That’s not the correct word for it, but technically, yes.<br/>
- So, what now?<br/>
- Look, I’m not a good person, I know some things about the company, and I still wanted this job, so just don’t be nice to me, I don’t deserve it.<br/>
- What are you talking about? Will you just let me know how to get out of here?? I don’t care about your life story!<br/>
He laughs, then sighs.<br/>
- Listen, you can’t get out of here. Neither of us. This place was designed in a way to prevent the creatures getting out. The moment this shithead opened their cells, the whole building locked itself. It’s automatic.<br/>
- We can’t unlock it?<br/>
- Haha. No. Crew expendable. This could be the slogan of the company. Oh well.<br/>
- So, what now??? Are we going to sit here and wait for them to eat us?!<br/>
- I already contacted the company, but I don’t think they give a shit.<br/>
- Awesome. And if we manage to destroy the lock system somehow, these creatures will get out and destroy everything.<br/>
- Exactly. We are dead.<br/>
- FUCKING BULLSHIT! -  I yell. – It really was a fucking good idea to bring these shits here! -  I kick the chair again. Clarkson is sitting on the floor, next to the disabled android. I take a deep breath, then I slowly let it out. – What about the soldiers?<br/>
- They were here to prevent anyone getting into the building, they didn’t even know about the creatures. All dead. Food for them.<br/>
I sit and start to cry again. So that’s it. I’m going to die here. My friends weren’t so far from the truth. This place could be Area 51. But it’s not. It’s way worse. Waaaaay, way worse.<br/>
- Fuck it. – I say and wipe my tears.<br/>
- Don’t worry. The automatic system has another built in option.<br/>
- What?<br/>
- It’s going to blow the whole place. At least we die fast and not being eaten.<br/>
I want to throw up. So, this is really my last night. Maybe last hour. There was no point in mopping up the floor.<br/>
I never thought about death, but I’m sure I didn’t want to die like this. I wanted to live more. I wanted to get old.<br/>
I wanted to…<br/>
…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>